Waiting Death
by Clopins-Gypsy-Dancer
Summary: This is a story I wrote for a contest. Its about Will and his whipping


Waiting for Death 

This is a story I wrote for a contest, but I like how it turned out so I just wanted to share it! I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or its plot and characters…sadly…

"_Jack Sparrow, you certainly are a one of a kind pirate. You have traded a friend to repay for your debt, and yet I have no intention of just letting you get off that easy with 99 souls. _

_No Sparrow, not you."_

Davy Jones looked at his sea through the sea creature infested windows. A smile crosses his face as he imagines Jack's return with 99 men, and what awaited him after he would deliver them, there would be more than just 99 deaths that was for sure. There was one death that he wanted that was more valuable than all 99 men put together.

"_A quick death would mean nothing."_

Davy wanted him to suffer, like he suffered. He wanted another man to suffer pain and torment, like he has for so many years. He could see it now, Jack with his ship the black pearl, and the crew awaiting their fate.

Once he would be on his ship, the deal is off…his blood will be the price for the young boy…Will was it?

Ah yes, William…a unic is he? Won't do much for some of his mates on the ship, but Davy wasn't interested in him, all he wanted was blood.

A quick crash was enough to stir Davy from his thoughts of death.

"_Trouble aboard my ship?"_

Davy had always made it clear that if there was to be any trouble or fights on the ship while he was captain, there would be hell to pay, and years added on to their debt.

He walked onto the main area of the ship where there was Will being dragged away by two of his crew, a shark and a crab.

"_Causing trouble are ye mister William? Since ye have not made a deal with me, ye will be whipped"_

Terror filled the young mans eyes, and his body began to shake not from the rain and wind, but from the fear of what was going to come.

"_Who else was with William?"_

A disfigured man with scallops and seaweed hair came forward; his head bent forward and eyes cast down. The man looked pale and his complexion clammy, while his eyes seem to have witnessed the most horrible pains in the world. He seemed troubled and almost seems to look at the young man in front of him.

"_So Bootstrap Bill Turner, ye were also the cause of this little accident? For that ye will whip the boy! Give 5 hard whips to remind him of the mistakes of making on my ship!"_

"_No…"_

Bootstrap looked as if he was sentenced to do the worst job of his life. He had whipped men before, what was so different of this man here in front of them?

Some of the crew had Will pulled across the pole in the centre of the ship, where they held his arms and torn open the back of his shirt, completely exposed to the men behind him.

"_HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN YOUR PLACE TURNER!"_

"_I can't do it…I cannot hurt…my son…"_

Many of the crew were taken back by Bootstraps remark. He never said anything about a child or wife of that matter.

Davy Jones face went livid.

"_IF YOU DO NOT WHIP HIM, THEN I WILL AND I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL HES DEAD!"_

Bill Turner looked with disbelief at Davy and then to his son. Grabbing the whip from Davy's clawed hand, he walked a bit away in behind his son and stood there. Many of the crew were excited to see a good flogging with a man who would draw blood.

Will looked behind his back trying to see in his father's eyes some pity or compassion…yet there was none.

A man grabbed Will's head and had him face forward. Will never felt so humiliated and ashamed, he was exposed and he was to be publicly whipped in front of these men without souls.

Bill raised his right arm, whip in the air…and brought it down on his sons back.

Will's body curved as the speed and pain came across his back. Never in his life had he felt such pain; he could feel this skin rip and his blood run down his back.

Davy could only look at the scene with disgust and no remorse, while his crew jumped up and down with excitement and screams of delight.

When lighting struck, a single tear could be seen streaming down Bill Turner's face.

Whip after whip, Will was sent with more pain with each strike. Blood was flowing freely down his back, and his skin was torn and gone in some areas of his back. His back looked like a piece of meat that was cut and chopped to be eaten. Will wanted to die, he needed to die; this pain was more than he could take. If death came, he would welcome it with open arms.

"_Enough! The boy has served his punishment. What are you looking at! Get back to work!"_

Davy told the two men holding Will to throw him down the stairs where he was to remain for the time being. Bill followed his broken son down, and tried to console him; yet the damage was already done.

Davy walked back into his captain's room where he sat at the edge of the organ that cowered above him. Personally, he didn't enjoy seeing the whelp getting a beating from his own father, but he had an image to uphold.

As the waves crashed against the side of the Flying Dutchman, he played his melancholy song into the night's deep obsess.


End file.
